engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Hakai Nagatachi (Earth-Zen)
Hakai Nagatachi 1561-1572 The cousin to Sokudo Hansamu and a brute of a human, Hakai was born in the city-state of Yoganchi on April 17th, 1561. He grew up in the small village of Bisconchi in Yoganchi with his cousin. He and his cousin Sokudo have joined the Nagatachi Clan when they both turned three years old. They have trained in the Nagatachi Clan until they went to Trainee Academy of the Kasaizen. Hakai's training at the Nagatachi Temple has made him ruthless and very lethal. Hakai and Sokudo both know the disciplines of s''tealth, espionage, and the martial art of Shonen Ryu. Hakai is deadly with his fists and can kill anyone one easily by the age of 7. ''Hakai has killed a sabretooth tiger with his bare hands by the age of 9. Hakai is not a threat to be messed with. He learned how to use many kogake's by the time he was 10. Sokudo exceeds in Kasaizen Trainee Academy. The first kogake he ever mastered was his very own special Magnetoco Kogake which his opponent can be picked up with all the iron in their blood rushing to their head and know them out and for a prolonged amount of time it can kill that person by making them go brain dead. Hakai is the descendant of Kira Nagatachi, Hakai has a legacy to uphold so he guarantees that he will be the best Clan Master in the world since by the time he is 21 years old he will automatically become the next clan master of the Nagatachi Clan. 1572-1573 Hakai exceeds all of his classes in Trainee Academy so he is put into the Intermediate Trainee Academy classes of Kasaizen. He has aced the class a week before the Trainee Tournament, he has mastered the martial art of Shonen Ryu and the anawoakeru so he can easily beat up most of his enemies. He graduated on the day before the tournament so he is ready for Bushido Academy. Him and his cousin Sokudo have both mastered every Shonen Ryu and anawoakeru of fighting together, they both are red belts in Shonen Ryu to signify they are able to teach someone else. By that time the Trainee Tournament was coming. Tournament (1573) In the time of the tournament Hakai advances in all of the fights he was put up in, except the one he had to fight the upcoming super smart strategist Waizu Konran. Hakai beat Chikara in the first round with nunchuku then Chikara beat Hakai in the second round, this time the second round was with wooden sais and Chikara easily beat Hakai. Then when third round started for hand to hand combat an eruption has burst out of nowhere and the ground was shaking. Sand Shinobi came out of nowhere and has assassinated Kylo Konran and many other parents and masters of contestants in the stands. A few Earth Bushido took down the Sand Shinobi. Hakai and Chikara with Sokudo and Waizu left into the plains with disbelief and try to find their way home until the secret Master Ashikaga found them near a river and brought them all to their home village. All the kids went to Master Ashikaga for guidance and she told them all that she'll train them in the art of hand to hand combat, weapon to weapon combat, normal kogake's (neutral power) and shadow kogake's. Throughout their journey around Pagan Jo they learn what they need to learn.